no_rules_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
10 STUPID LYRICS
Aghhhhhh I increased the rate of stupid lyrics per episode. Kill me. 1- "1-800-273-8255" - Logic feat. Alessia Cara and Khalid ' Oh, uh, thanks for the support, Logic. Okay, I appreciate the message of this song and all, but sometimes it really is just cringeworthy, and it doesn't even have a good enough beat for me to enjoy it. It's helped a lot of people and that's awesome, but it doesn't appeal to me as a song. Mainly because Logic tries to sing. ''I feel like my life ain't mine It also has this classic lyric: Who can relate? (whoo!) He is talking about suicide and it's obvious he's desperate for people to relate with, and that's a cool part of the story, but the way he shouts and asks "who can relate?" and then shouts "WHOO!" It's hilarious. '''2- "BETRAYED" - Lil Xan And her pussy tastes like Skittles, what? Yeah, "what?" indeed. And you can really taste the rainbow, what? Why are you reacting your own shitty lyric? That's my job! Your bitch just like a Crayola Yes, I'm sure this teenaged-looking 21-year-old wearing a jumper that says "That's an awful lot of cough syrup" and raps what a child would think of when made to say a sexual rap line, is just driving around in the whip and taking my girl! 3- "Bottoms Up" - Trey Songz feat. Nicki Minaj This Mr. Steal-your-girl! Also, Mr. aggravated assault against a police officer. Girls like bad boys, I guess? 4- "Steal My Sunshine" - Len I love how happy this song is, but the first dude really needs a throat lozenge. I feel that if he sang all of the chorus instead of just half of it, he'd be downing cough sweets... or Skittles. Now the fuzzy stare from not being there / On a confusing morning week / Impaired my tribal lunar speak Uh... who can relate? (whoo!) Also-- Jared, I love you! What the fu-- I was lying on the bench slide / In the park across the street Are you twelve or something? Like, I don't discriminate, anyone can go on the bench slide, but lay on it? That's something an obnoxious tween douchebag with ignorant parents would do. Jared, I love you! Yeah, those guys are called Jareds. L-A-T-E-R that week That is so unbelievably lazy. I hate when people do that, even in iconic songs like "Respect". It comes off as lazy pointless filler. 4- "It's Everyday Bro" - Jake Paul ft. Team 10 What? It was gonna happen sometime. Los Angeles, Cali boy / But I'm from Ohio though, white boy And I met a Lambo' too Who the hell are flippin' you? It's selling like a God church England is my city You know he stay litty Like, Mag, who? Digi, who? Who are you? Number one and number four, that's why these fans all at our door Now the trio is all rollin' Yo, it's Tessa Brooks / The competition shook / These guys up on me / I got 'em with the hook / Let me educate ya / And I ain't talking book / Panera is your home? So stop calling my phone! / I'm fly like a drone Now, I'm in my flippin' zone Always plug merch link in bio There's also a remix featuring Gucci Mane. 5- "It's Everyday Bro (Remix)" - Jake Paul feat. Gucci Mane Gucci has no bad lyrics in this song. However, Jake Paul's outro is kind of... pointless. Album, album coming December 1st / Album, December 1st Really? Please don't. Album, December 1st No, don't! December 1st, album '' Oh, God, help us. ''Oh, shit, your boy does music? Yeah, we kind of figured that out by the 100 millions of views that your music videos have. And your fans would be saying they're "your boy", so they would obviously know. Is that like talking to your mum or something? "Your little boy makes music! Are you proud of me?" As I said, Gucci is good in my books, he has boring production but no real stinkers of lines, and sometimes, he's actually really clever. 6- "I Get the Bag" - Gucci Mane feat. Migos Two bitches so fine that I masturbated Nevermind. 7- "Plain Jane" - A$AP Ferg So, I really like this song and its hook is fantastically good to sing along to. Probably the best sing-along trap chorus since... Ball so hard, motherfuckers wanna fine me / That shit cray 2011? Jesus. Ride with the mob, alhamdulillah So, "alhamdulillah" means "all praise be to God". Why didn't he just say that? It would have rhymed better with "mob", and if you're worried about it sounding weird in the cadence, say "glory be to God" instead. A$AP Ferg isn't a Muslim or anything, and the song's not about Muslims. I just don't understand this line and the Verified episode where Ferg explains it doesn't really explain anything. Please believe me, I see RiRi, I'mma eat it like panini Hold her by the plastic wrapper and take a big bite? The plastic wrapper being her bra or panties or something? Okay, I suppose that makes sense. 8- "No More Parties in LA" - Kanye West feat. Kendrick Lamar Instagram is the best way to promote some pussy I mean, K-Dot's not wrong... 9- "Show Me" - Kid Ink feat. Chris Brown Mustard on the beat, ho! I wish he wasn't. Mami, you remind me of something / But I don't know what it is Okay, well, hopefully you figure out. Now, why should I care? You don't even sound like you care, what was the point of this? 10- "Lemon" - N.E.R.D. I pull up with a lemon Okay, let me cut you off there and ask you what the hell you mean by pulling up with a lemo-- Motherfucker, we ain't finished I am. Stupid Lyrics, overthrowing the slime one line at a time. Peace. Category:2017 Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Songs